mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Black Kyurem
Yep! I know of alosson's black and white kyurem. In fact I have both. we're like trying to defeat eah other's creations (his kyurems are horribly cheap on palette 12 and so is mine on palette 7) and about what you said, I'd like try him out I find doing so funny entretaining and stuff like that (same for coding). Hiperhazz (talk) 00:01, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Same answer. I'd say you dont have to ask but sometimes I iam busy or just laaaaaaazy. But, for this one it's: YES! Hiperhazz (talk) 01:08, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Report on Rin! Hello Blu, I have see some glitchs: - Of course you know the glitch of the command of ''God Press. ''Sometimes it work with Hold B, F (but not always, and I prefer the command of before) and the sound stop well when her opponent has guard, but dont stop if she stop her move when she has catch nobody. Finally I think that you must delete the 2nd part of her sound! - During her taunt, Rin can move, and so the music back to long instead of your shorter version. More that the music dont stop if Rin is hit during. - When she KO'ed her opponent with Road Roaller when she fall the road roaller on him when K.O. is displayed (when the opponent has very low life), it break and the opponent is send high in the air. This is all for the moment! ---Toupou--- (talk) 09:53, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Do you have a YouTube channel? If so, I'd like to subscribe you. ;) 22:17, August 19, 2013 (UTC)Satanchu I don't have YT, sorry. :( 22:22, August 19, 2013 (UTC) made Can made some Pusheen the Cat? http://pusheen.com/ S100104 (talk) 04:17, August 28, 2013 (UTC) How to unleash Phantom Donald First off you must be using Winmugen copy-paste PD.bat to the winmugen folder. Be sure you have your anti-virus disabled. If it worked it will open winmugen and say xcopy is not a valid command or something like that re-enable your Anti-virus you will see that Phantom Donald works now! Jenngra505 (talk) 13:49, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey, erm... Are you ok if Black Kyurem doesn't have a Shepherd's Crook in Mugen Dēta Kichi no Midare? 22:40, October 20, 2013 (UTC) I have would of had a weapon in the full game? :L 20:01, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Nevamind, Plassy said the chars must have a hint of their user's personality in them, so ya keep it for normal attacks and shiz. 20:19, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Was goin' on? I don't seem to be seeing you around lately. :L 01:29, December 8, 2013 (UTC) I lost internet for a while, but now I'm back. 01:35, December 8, 2013 (UTC) I was wondering where you went. :L 01:40, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Sadly, I'm not allowed in the chat anymore. But I do have a YT account. 01:41, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Why aren't you allowed in the chat? 01:53, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Various reasons, main is because parents don't like me live chatting. 02:05, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh, really? Huh. Well, anyways, by the way, I have to show you something: Cool, huh? 04:38, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Indeed. 14:49, December 8, 2013 (UTC) You mentioned "PlasmoidThunder" twice on your "Cool People" area. Could you fix that, please? he only needs to be mentioed once. Or are you a fan of him so much, that you intentionally mention him twice? 00:06, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Done. 01:03, December 14, 2013 (UTC) He wubs me so very much :3 23:48, December 19, 2013 (UTC) The Giant Chasm needs updating, no? About time we try. 23:38, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Yea, I'll have much time so we can start by adding stuff like updated edits and stuff. 00:33, December 20, 2013 (UTC) How Do you Make Spongebob's Sounds Dark? Emiozuna (talk) 02:27, December 24, 2013 (UTC)